Reign of the Shinigami King
by LokiTheLion
Summary: The Shinigami King is bored one day. Chaos ensures. Beware of OOCness, crack, and total nonsense. Character deaths. Oneshot.


I was bored one day, and this idea just came to me. Don't worry; I'll continue writing my other story without delay. This is just a random one-shot that is quite cracky. OOCness. Beware.

._.

Reign of the Shinigami King

._.

The day was like any other day. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and Raito was killing criminals.

"Die, criminals, DIE!" he yelled, taking a potato chip and eating it.

Meanwhile, L was sitting on his spinning chair, spinning.

"Wheee!" he exclaimed in happiness.

Anyways, on this very boring, mundane day, the Shinigami King, like most other shinigamis, was bored. Yes, the Shinigami King can, in fact, be bored. So, he decided to, like Ryuk, drop a Death Note into the human realm and watch what happens.

But unlike Ryuk, the Shinigami King didn't only have one notebook; he had an infinite supply of them.

So, he decided to dump a bunch of them onto Earth and observe what the humans would do with them. Thus, he carried out his plan.

._.

A random generic civilian walked around the streets of Tokyo, buying random generic items. She suddenly saw a shadow appear below her, and looked up, just in time for a pure black notebook hit her squarely in the face and knocking her over.

She soon rose back to her feet, looking around her, only to see a giant looking THING in front of her. She screamed, and passed out.

You see, in addition to mass-dumping Death Notes, the Shinigami King also sent all available shinigamis into the human realm as well. The more terror for the humans, the more fun for him.

._.

Raito clicked on his TV to watch the news, and was surprised by the images he saw, the potato chip in his mouth falling to the floor.

"_There was been a mass panic in Tokyo. Black notebooks have mysteriously started to rain from the sky, and people are running in all directions. In addition, sightings of large, scary monsters have been reported by multiple civilians. If this is an act is unknown."_

Raito just stared at the TV in shock. This could ruin all his plans of ruling the world. If tons of people had Death Notes, his wouldn't be significant anymore. He fell, in slow motion, to the floor and curled up in a fetal position. Seconnds later, he realized that his family was looking at him weirdly, so he got up and went back into his room.

_Uh….what just happened? _Soichiro thought to himself, and then dismissed it since Raito was always a bit melodramatic.

._.

L was eating cake, when suddenly, shiny red lights began to flash.

"Ah… an emergency," he stated monotoiously, and pressed a random button on his computer. The news report Raito had just seen played on the giant monitor.

"…darn. There's going to be even MORE Kiras now. And more work for me." He sighed and went back to eating his cake.

Watari came into the room, worried, since the flashing red lights hadn't stopped.

"L!" he exclaimed. "How many times do I have to tell you to turn off the lights when you're not using them?"

"Sorry Watari," replied L. "I'll remember next time."

._.

The Shinigami King was watching all this chaos, and he was quite amused. Not only were the notebooks freaking the humans by being "death weapons," but some Death Notes accidentally fell on some people's heads too hard and killed them.

_Ha, _he thought. _More work for those so-called "Shinigami" in Soul Society. All these dead people mean more work for you. That's why our job is better. Wait… we don't have a job. Never mind._

._.

So the world plunged into chaos, and people died. All the survivors were from a couple of small, closely knit groups. Since the new Death Notes did not come with Shinigami, there was no way to obtain Shinigami Eyes. So they didn't know each other's names, so they couldn't kill each other via Death Note.

This did not stop them from arranging attacks on each other and stabbing each other to death.

By this time, Light had been killed by an old girlfriend of his for dumping her.

L had been killed, surprisingly, by Watari. The old man had had enough of his eating and sleeping habits.

So eventually, humans wiped each other out, and the world lived happily in peace, free of pollution of humans.

And the Shinigami were bored.

The Shinigami King had done something he really regretted.

The End.

._.

Please don't flame me. D: Be sure to read my other, multi-chaptered fic, too. That would make me happy. ;)

And review. Don't forget.


End file.
